


Mistake

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ ¿Por qué si lo amabas tanto, no te casaste con él? [ONE-SHOT ~ NatsuxLucyxSting]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

El trabajo me estaba matando, lo único que tenía como consuelo era a mi bella esposa, Lucy Heartfilia. Era de diario tener que olisquearla para relajarme, además de pedirle que me besara para obtener fuerzas. Era sábado, el cielo amaneció despejado, con un brillante sol en lo más alto. Recordé que ya era el tan esperado día. El día en que él vendría a visitarla.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un suspiro aburrido. Amplié los labios a los lados, haciendo de ellos una línea extraña. Miré a donde quedaba la cocina y con una sonrisa pervertida me levanté del sillón. Solté los músculos de las manos, preparándolas para la acción, y antes de ir a donde ella se encontraba, su angelical rostro lleno de gusto al sentir cómo la recorría, la consentía como miles de húmedos besos y la embestía contra la pared, se hizo en mi cabeza.

Tenía que hacerla mía antes de que él llegara.

Pero jamás me imaginé que todo se iría al demonio. Casi a un metro de la puerta de la cocina, a menos de cinco segundos para llegar, en mi jodida casa, percibí gemidos, pesados suspiros y el ruido de la mesa de madera chocar contra el piso. Me detuve. Mis ojos se agrandaron y todos los sentidos me empezaron a fallar. El oxígeno me faltaba, mi corazón se aceleró, las manos iniciaron a sudarme, la angustia corroyó lentamente mi interior,

"¡Ah, sí! ¡Sting!"

"Ah, me… ¡Me voy a correr!"

Parpadeé.

Impulsivamente entré a ese lugar. "¿¡Pero qué coño están haciendo?!" grité exaltado, con la mirada muy abierta de tanto horror producido en mi cerebro. La imagen del sofocante rostro de mi mujer acompañada de esa fina capa de sudor sobre su piel me daba pánico, y la razón era que todos esos suspiros y movimientos de sus labios, eran de placer.

Y como si hubiera dado un pestañeo sin querer, me encontré en la misma habitación, pero ella... sólo estaba picando vegetales.

"¿Natsu? No seas impaciente, en un momento estará lista la cena", no dije nada y ni lo había dicho antes. No era miedo pero ni siquiera la dulce voz y su amable sonrisa lograron tranquilizarme. Seguí abriendo mi mirada cada yoctosegundo que pasaba. Mejor retrocedí entretanto mi boca se abría con incredulidad.

Me moví hasta la pared más cercana, puse una de mis manos sobre ella, miré la alfombra roja bajo mis pies. Repentinamente sentí mi estómago revuelto, el efecto de náuseas en mi cabeza era insistente. Abrí los ojos a todo, la imagen se volvió borrosa y en cuestión de segundos se distorsionó completamente. Sentí cómo el sudor emergía desde mi frente y en seguida se deslizaba por mis sienes.

Alguien tocó el timbre.

El maldito sonido se repitió una vez más. Giré lentamente el rostro a la entrada de la casa mientras dejaba salir una pesada exhalación, noté que mi aliento era denso y de pronto vi la femenina figura de mi esposa caminar hacia la puerta. La abrió, y antes de ver quién era, ella ya había dibujado una encantadora sonrisa con sus labios.

"Hola, Solecito" inmediatamente reconocí la molesta voz, "Estás preciosa como siempre".

"Hola, Sting-kun", las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa, los ojos le brillaron, su cuerpo se tensó levemente "¿Adivina qué? ¡Hice tu platillo favorito!" le dijo con ánimo y al final sacó una linda risita. "T-te… te extrañé mucho".

Entonces al oír aquellas palabras que salieron de los labios de mi Lucy, me pregunté, otra vez, por qué si ella lo amaba tanto… no se había casado con él.

—

Subí a la habitación después de haberme calmado, de saludar a Sting Eucliffe y de ignorar a la mujer de cabellera rubia. Pasé una mano a mi frente y de pronto me sentí caliente, con ganas de tener a cualquier hembra en la cama, daba igual quién fuese, me importaba una mierda que fuera la esposa de otro o una prostituta. Necesitaba satisfacer a mi cuerpo.

Quería sexo.

Mis párpados fueron cerrándose inconscientemente y cuando me di cuenta de ello, hice el esfuerzo de mantenerlos abiertos, pero no respondían. Fruncí el ceño, saqué un gruñido al tener un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. Aseguraba era el puto cerebro que tenía. Sudé más. La visión nuevamente se tornó borrosa, mis inhalaciones cada vez se hicieron más pesadas, con los oídos sensibles el ruido proveniente de la cocina llegó hasta mí.

"¡Más! ¡Más fuerte, Sting-kun!"

"¡Quiero… quiero que te corras dentro de mí, maldita sea!"

Era una perra. Una maldita perra. Y la amaba, tanto como para dejarla hacer lo que se le diera la gana, no importaba si incluso quisiera utilizar a treinta hijos de puta para su fantasía sexual en la que yo no participaba. Ella era mía al final… sin embargo, ya era mi turno.

—

"¡Na-natsu!" sus gemidos me excitabas, aquellos dorados hilos pegados a sus rostro por el sudor eran adorables, sus rojizos labios me seducían, sus senos bailaban para mí. Ella era tan inocente y erótica al mismo tiempo. Imbécil el hombre que no quisiera tirársela, nos convertía a todos en animales brutos que sólo querían capturar a su presa para saciar su sed.

Eso era disfrutar de la carne.

"¡Ah, eres increíble Natsu! ¡N-no… no te detengas! ¡Ah!" cada suspiro suyo me daba risa y placer al mismo tiempo. Estaba gozando espléndidamente, como si la ficción y el aceleramiento de su corazón estuvieran por hacerla perder la cordura, su alma, su cuerpo, su vida, su todo. "!T-te... te amo!"

Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, ¿qué rayos era esto?

Me hallaba en el pasillo de la casa, completamente desorientado, busqué el reloj que siempre había estado pegado en la pared, marcaba las 19 hrs. Y en ese momento apenas había pasado una hora desde que Sting había llegado. Enderecé el cuerpo y me dirigí a la luz que salía de la cocina. Todavía confundido me arriesgué a entrar, pero a tan sólo cinco pasos, la voz de Lucy sonó a medio llanto.

"¡Te amo, Sting! ¡Te amo!" gritó desesperada, sollozando deliberadamente, como si se tratara de una pobre mujer que busca la felicidad después de haber pasado por mucha tragedia. "Yo, te necesito". Me acerqué al marco de la entrada, aparentemente, sin que ellos lo notaran, o tal vez, sin que les importara mi presencia. "L-llévame contigo" Palpité ante lo último, pero no hice nada.

Él tomó el rostro de ella con sus manos y le concedió un beso que cesó sus lágrimas. Lucy le correspondió, llevó sus blanquecinas manos al cuello de aquel hombre y dejó que sus suaves pechos rozaran con el de él. Muy pronto se vieron envueltos entre pasión y lujuria. Se comieron los labios de una forma tan bestial que hacía pintar el rostro de la rubia de un brillante carmín. Usaron las manos con destreza, deslizándolas mutuamente encima de sus cuerpos ávidos de deseo. Sting la acarició delicadamente, la trataba como a una flor; y cuando inició a lamerle las mejillas, ella me miró y dijo algo.

"No importa que ya no me quieras".

Mis pupilas se dilataron.

—

Ahí estaba yo, entrando al hogar de la familia Eucliffe. Sonreí al ver a una alegre chica acercarse a mí, estaba radiante, más fresca que la primavera y muy hermosa. No era capaz de dejar de mirar sus ojos tan deliciosos como el chocolate. Era como si quisiera fundirme con ellos hasta hervir. "Hola, Lucy", cuando dije eso, lo único que observé fueron sus labios de fresa.

"Natsu… ¿Adivina qué?" No la describía como atrevida. "¡Te extrañé un montón!" y después de esa confesión, se abalanzó a abrazarme de manera melosa. Tampoco la describía como infantil.

"Yo también, Lucy" Respondí, sintiendo que tocaba mi espalda con timidez.

Después, corrió hacia la cocina, en donde al parecer había dejado un estofado aún en las llamas por lo que debió ir a controlarlo. Desvié la mirada y me encontré con el hombre de la casa, el famoso Sting Eucliffe.

"Hey, Natsu" me llamó mi mejor amigo quien tenía una sonrisa de lado "Otra vez me pregunto por qué Lucy no se casó contigo, si te ama tanto".


End file.
